Sweet Tea Summertime
by For My Personal Pleasure
Summary: Rephaim and his brothers are staying in Henrietta for the summer with their uncle that they haven't seen in years. Taking a break from his hard work in college, Rephaim decides to kick back and run wild with his siblings. Meanwhile, small town girl Stevie Rae is struggling on the decision on whether to attend school in Tulsa, or stay at home with her beloved family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you guys kill me for starting another FanFic when I have so many others I should be trying to finish, I must tell you something. I was struck with this magnificent idea yesterday! It might've been triggered because of the totally suckish day I was having, but I have created this masterpiece! I'm not really sure about the plot yet, but I have few small ideas for a few future chapters. Now, if you're mad at me since I haven't updated my others yet and I'm starting this one, I apologize. If you're not mad at me, then here you go! You get a cookie and a new FanFic to read and keep tabs on! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: Cruise (Remix) by Florida Georgia Line ft. Nelly**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Rephaim**_

Rephaim sighed, forcing back a smile, as Nisroc obnoxiously rapped to a Nicki Minaj song that played on the radio station. He was pretty good, too. He was able to clearly pronounce each word and keep the same pace as the black girl. Sometimes Rephaim wondered if his brother was from another planet. It would certainly explain an awful lot.

In the rearview mirror, he could see his other brothers in the bed of his truck dancing and laughing, ridiculously waving at the people who drove by. They wore bright and happy grins as the wind battered them. The sun harshly beamed down on them, causing drops of sweat to appear on their arms, legs, and foreheads.

Rephaim turned the wheel slightly to the left as they grazed around a turn. His brothers all leaned to the left, clutching the closest thing possible to keep from flying out. They laughed at the feeling of losing their stomachs as the truck bounced over a hill. The tires jumped, leaving the black asphalt for a few short seconds.

It was a nice day out. The sky was the perfect shade of blue, the clouds extra white and fluffy, the sun blinding hot. They whipped down the back road, passing through the shadows of trees and zipping in front of peaceful houses. Of course, with his brothers around, Rephaim knew that no place would ever remain peaceful once they visited. It was almost as though his brothers strived to cause chaos everywhere they went. Not that he had any room to judge.

The rap song soon came to an end, much to Nisroc's despair and to Rephaim's relief. Unfortunately, much to Rephaim's horror, another song began. One that would capture the attention of all his brothers and bring him misery.

"Oh, no," Rephaim muttered under his breath, reaching to turn the dial.

"Oh, _yes_!" Nisroc cheered. He smacked his hand away and - with a sharp twist of his fingers - blared the song. Overcome with excitement and glee, he rolled down his window and flung an arm out, doing weird motions with it in the fierce wind.

"Yeah!" several of them hollered from the bed of the truck. Only increasing the sinking feeling in his stomach, Rephaim heard them climb over each other as they tried to listen better.

And then the lyrics began to pour out of the speakers.

Instantly, Nisroc and the rest of his brothers chimed in, singing at the top of their lungs. They chanted, sang, harmonized, screamed each word as loud as they possibly could.

_"Baby you a song, you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise!"_

Rephaim wanted desperately to change the station, pop in a CD, or just cut the radio off completely, but he knew he couldn't. He knew how much his brothers loved the damned song. It wasn't a bad song at all - it was just that he didn't like country music. In fact, it drove him completely insane. Usually, it would have the same affect on the others, but this one was different apparently. This one had them dropping whatever they were doing just to listen to the pathetic three and a half minutes of the stupid song.

_"Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her, she's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water. Thought, 'Ol' good Lord!', she had them long, tanned legs! Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said..."_

_And here comes the dumb chorus. Yay_, Rephaim thought sarcastically.

_"Baby you a song, you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise! Down a back road, blowin' stop signs through the middle! Every little farm town with you!"_

_Why won't this end already? _Rephaim wanted nothing more at that moment than to bang his face off the steering wheel.

_"And this brand new Chevy with the lift kit would look a hell a lot better with you up in it! So baby you a song, you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise!"_

_Sometimes_, he continued to himself, _I wonder if there is a god somewhere just hating me from the heavens above_.

Nisroc unbuckled his seatbelt, climbing up onto the console between the seats, and jerked back the sunroof. Instantly, a beam of sunlight streamed through, catching his silly face perfectly. Before the next verse could start, he stood up on his knees and poked his head out. Rephaim heard the unmistakable hoots that he made and the crazed laughter of his brothers.

_"Yeah, she was sippin' on Southern and singin' Marshall Tucker. We were fallin' in love in the sweetheart of summer. She hopped right up in the cab of my truck and said, 'Fire it up! Let's go get this thing stuck!'"_

Rephaim was dreading next part coming up after the chorus. He knew they were expecting him to sing along to Nelly's verse. Of course, that part never bothered him, but he didn't like to sing, or rap. He wasn't bad at it at all; he just never found interest in such a thing.

_"Baby you a song, you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise! Down a back road, blowin' stop signs through the middle! Every little farm town with you!"_

_"And this brand new Chevy with the lift kit would look a hell a lot beter with you up in it! Baby you a song, you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise!"_

He could feel the pairs of eyes of his siblings drilling into his back. Even Nisroc had climbed back into the truck - hair wild and grinning ear to ear - to stare at him expectantly. Sighing, Rephaim knew there was no other way out of it. He didn't feel like dealing with his brothers when they were upset with him. Things never went well in those circumstances.

_"My windows down, my seats back, my music up and we ride," _Rephaim sang in perfect rhythm. _"Her legs up on my dashboard and it's just the way I like."_

By then his brothers were starting to join in, excited that he finally was singing along.

_"Hey, country girl, this country boy like everything about you. Don't change a thing, no way, you stay the same, I got you. I like saw that, all that. Head to toe, you all that."_

He couldn't help himself, Rephaim was smiling, and singing along enthusiastically.

_"Tell ol' boy, he call back. Send a text say, 'Fall back!'. 'Cause I see you got a thing for the fast life. So come on, shawty, let me show you what the fast like."_

The truck stooped down another hill, easily gliding back up another one. They were getting close to town, but they didn't care. None of them made a move to turn the radio down or quit singing. His brothers in the back were now pumping their fists and chuckling to themselves. Nisroc slung his arm around Rephaim's shoulders, putting his face close to his as they sang.

_"Whipping 'cross the border, Florida into Georgia. 'Cause baby you a song and you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise!"_

_"Down a back road, blowin' stop signs through the middle. Every hood, every town with you! And this drop top Chevy painted real slick would look a hell a lot better with you up in it!"_

Laughing joyously, Rephaim ran through the first red light. A few girls that were walking by looked at them with shocked and amused expressions. Some of his brothers caught their eye, winking and blowing kisses.

_"'Cause baby you a song and you make me wanna roll my, roll my, r-r-r-roll..."_

The girls giggled to themselves, waving back at them flirtatiously. They stared after them as the disappeared around a corner, leaving the giggly and blushing girls behind.

The chorus continued, repeating a couple more times before the song ended. The whole time Rephaim still chanted the lyrics with his brothers, embracing their silly ways as he drove through the small town. It's been a while since he allowed himself to let go and run free. He's been so busy lately that he hadn't had time be wild like he used to. He's been focusing on his grades and his career. Not to mention that he also had to help his brothers get out of trouble and study for their exams.

Now, however, it was time to sit back and hang loose. It was summer, and their father was sending them to stay with their uncle in a small town. They hadn't seen their uncle or spent a whole summer with him since they were kids. Rephaim and Nisroc were the only ones who remembered those times. Remembered those afternoons spent catching frogs in their uncle's pond, early mornings spent eating strawberry waffles drowned in syrup, late nights spent catching fireflies and dancing around the bonfires.

Those were the summers Rephaim missed, and now he was finally going to be able to relive them again. Sure it would be slightly different since they were older and had different preferences now, but it was nice to get out of the city and school. Even though, Rephaim hated country music and some of their ridiculous ways, the sweet peace of the rural landscapes and carefree days always appealed to him.

He would never admit this to his father, but his favorite summers were always the ones spent with their uncle. Somehow, Rephaim felt as though this one was going to be his favorite yet.

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 1! Tell me what you think of it so far! I am just dying to hear what you have to say! I'm excited to know so don't leave me hanging:) I'm not sure if I did a good job on this chapter. I mean, it was just AWESOME in my head, but I was having a hard time getting it down and making it flow nicely. I dunno. Maybe it's just me. Anyway, leave a review, please:) I love them very much so!**

**-RSR**

**P.S. I can't decide if I like the cover picture or not. I have two I'm torn between. Tell me whether or not if you like this one, or if you want me to change it to the other one I've got. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! It seems like I'm on a roll! I updated two stories yesterday and one today so far! Let's see if I can keep up this streak:)**

**Special Thanks To:**

**IloveZimandNny16**

**SmilesSaveLives**

**Juliana Rose**

**and**

**NataONE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series!**

**Song: Famous in a Small Town by Miranda Lambert**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Stevie Rae**_

"So what do you plan on doing?" Zoey asked, looking at her in sympathy. "I mean, I know you don't want to leave everyone here, but you have to do what's best for you, right? Everyone's already done their time, and I think you should follow your dreams, Stevie Rae. After all, it's you who's gonna be affected most by this. This is your _future_ we're talking about."

Stevie Rae brushed a stray curl back behind her ear, moving her hand hastily in the same rhythmic circular motion again and again. Once she was done with the table, she wrung out the washcloth into a soapy bucket, slipping it back into the water to soak it once more before moving onto the next table. In the corner of her eye, she could make out Zoey sweeping the floors, gathering up the dirt and dusk that always managed to sneak back inside. Shaunee was talking to Damien and Shaylin in the back as they washed dishes, getting ready to open up for the night.

"I know, Z," Stevie Rae sighed. "I totally agree with you, but I can't leave y'all. It'll hurt too much. Plus, I won't know anyone in Tulsa. I'll just be some weird country girl from a small town that no one will like. Why risk everything I have here for something that might make my life miserable? Even if it _is_ for my future and all."

"That's only a possibility. A small one at that. You're a good person, Stevie Rae, and people will see that. Sure you'll be leaving us, but Tulsa isn't that far away from Henrietta. You can visit all the time, and vise versa. Quit being so negative about this! This is a great opportunity! And one you shouldn't turn down, especially if it's gonna benefit you so much."

She was so right, and Stevie Rae knew she was. A part of her agreed 100% with what she was saying while the other half of her wasn't as sure. She couldn't shake the fear of having to face something as big and busy as the state capitol. She always admired the hustle and bustle of the city, but all the traffic and rude people seemed to unease her.

Then again, it would also help her. If she wanted to be a country singer, she was gonna have to get used to facing obnoxious people and stupid drivers. After all, those are just the minor things singers had to go through. If she wanted to fulfill her dream, she was going to have to start at the bottom and work her way up, adapting to a whole new different lifestyle.

"So?"

"Huh?" Stevie Rae looked up, meeting a set of waiting hazel eyes.

"Were you listening to me?" Zoey asked with a smile. "Or were you spacing out?"

"Spacin' out. Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you if you were gonna talk to Drew tonight. The boy likes you a lot Stevie Rae, you should give him a chance. Plus, he's cute and sweet and really nice."

"Zoey," she said exasperatedly and looked at her BFF,"I'm dating Dallas! He's cute and sweet and really nice, too, ya know."

"I know, I know, but you two don't," Zoey paused, reconsidering her words.

"We don't what?"

"He just doesn't seem right for you. Yeah, he's all those things, but you need someone...more independent."

"Just what are you tryna say?"

"That Dallas is a big mama's boy and he's clinging to you like a newborn infant." Zoey stopped her sweeping routine, leaning her arms and head on the top of the broom. "You need a man, Stevie Rae. One that provides you with something _you_ want, not one that takes what you can give. And, sweetie, Dallas isn't exactly a giver."

This caused the corners of her mouth to tilt up into a grin. "He ain't exactly a taker, either, Z, but I'll keep that in mind. What if I'm a giver? What if I don't need a man to provide for me? I'm an independent woman, ya know."

"Oh, no doubt about it. But, Stevie Rae, whether you're a giver or a taker, you will eventually want a guy who can give you what it is you want that you can't get yourself. When that time comes, you're gonna realize how useless Dallas is and it'll be too late to move on."

"Useless?" Stevie Rae laughed. "Zoey! That's not nice! And it's not like I'm gonna marry the kid. Right now it's just a nice relationship that I feel comfortable in. I'm not exactly lookin' for a whole lot right now. He's just a boy I like, and I'm just a girl he likes. Nothin' more and nothin' less."

"Then why are you with him?"

This took her back, making her blink. With a start, Stevie Rae sent a sharp glance at her best friend. "What?"

Zoey placed the broom behind the bar counter and began rearranging the glasses on the shelf. "Why are you in a relationship if you don't plan on it going anywhere? That's no better than just being friends with benefits."

Shocked, the washcloth Stevie Rae had been using to wipe the table sloshed back into the soapy bucket, splattering her shirt with suds. "Zoey! Goodness, we aren't _doing_ anything. The most that we've ever done is kissed!"

"I didn't mean it like that, but it's good to know where you're at," Z said with a playful smirk. "I was using that as a reference, calm down."

"It was an awful reference," she grumbled in reply.

"Are you two girls done chit-chatting out here?" Damien asked, poking his head out of the small kitchen. He was already changed into their work uniform with a set kidding scowl on his face. "You shouldn't waste y'alls time with such silly ol' business as talkin' while ya got yerselves some work ta do," he said with a really fake Okie accent.

Automatically, they busted out into fits of laughter. Little Damien couldn't twang to save his life, but it was awful cute to see him try. Even giggles from inside the kitchen could be heard.

She didn't know what it was, but something was getting to her. She was feeling light and carefree, happy. Lately, she's been too stressed with work and trying to decide whether or not to go to school in Tulsa. But, right at this moment, she seemed to forget all of that. Instead, Stevie Rae was falling into the clutches a summertime.

"Yes, ma'am, Queen Damien," she giggled, bowing gracefully.

He lifted his chin and stared down at her from the bridge of his nose. Another wave of hysterical chuckles erupted from them as he placed his hands on his hips and walked very stiffly over to the bar. He placed a hand on top of the counter and was about to hoist himself up onto it when a voice snaked out of nowhere.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you finished with the preparations?"

All of their heads snapped up to meet a pair warm gray eyes. They immediately relaxed at the gaze. Still, Damien didn't dare to continue what he had started. Instead, he made his way back around and plopped down on a wooden stool.

"Hey, Lenobia," Z greeted welcomingly. "We just finished up sweeping and cleaning off the tables."

"Yeah," Shaylin chimed in, appearing out of the kitchen door. "The dishes are done, and Shaunee already cleaned up the bathrooms."

She nodded her head approvingly, taking in the dimly lit country bar. "What about the bull ring?"

Stevie Rae waved the question away. "Already taken care of."

"Well, I'm impressed," she replied with a grin. "We should turn everything on, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they all chorused and spread out, taking up different corners of the bar. Damien and Shaylin were tweaking with the lights above the bar, dimming them just enough to be able to see, but give it an easy mood. Zoey plugged in the neon signs in the window, causing the lights to shoot out into the sunset. Shaunee was plugging in and turning on the jukebox over in the back corner. It lit up happily, the screen casting a glow on her. Stevie Rae and Lenobia flipped a switch and adjusted the angles of the lights that peered up at the bull ring.

When they were all finished, they stepped back and leaned against the counter to admire their work like they did every night.

**_Rephaim_**

It hadn't changed a bit. Not a single thing about his uncle's house had changed at all. Maybe fresh paint and new windows. His uncle might have even fixed the porch swing that him and Nisroc broke when they were trying to dance and swing at the same time when they were kids. Other than those minor details, nothing seemed different. It was as if it was taken right out of his memory to sit right in front of them.

The outside panneling was a light olive green, the shutters and the door were a darker shade. The rims and ledges of the big windows were white. The front porch was wide and only took up a small section of the house. The back porch - which could be partially seen from the front - almost wrapped around to meet the front on both sides. Since the front porch was smaller it only held two rocking chairs, leaving the porch swing for the back. Flowers of all kinds hung from the porch and bloomed in front of the house and along the pathway. The trees around the house were lush with leaves and some fruit. The old pond that was constantly being inhabited by frogs sat far out in the back.

Nothing had changed.

"Rephaim, are you coming?" Nisroc asked.

It was then that Rephaim blinked out of his trance to meet his brother's worried gaze. His other brothers had already went inside with their bags, almost tripping over one another to get inside. Nisroc, however, was taking his time and admiring the beauty of the house as well. He'd noticed that his brother hadn't even unbuckled his seatbelt yet.

"Of course. Hold on," he said, reaching for the door handle. Grinning, Nisroc pulled his head out of his window and stepped away before he got nailed with the door. Rephaim grabbed his duffle bag from the bed of his truck and turned to his brother. "Let's go."

They walked up the pathway slowly, climbing the small, steep steps easily. It was so strange to be back here after all of those years of not being allowed back by their father. For years Rephaim hadn't known the real reason for not seeing their uncle. Their father would either ignore him when he asked, or divert his attention elsewhere. Nisroc had many theories as to why they didn't go back, but they were usually so ridiculous that Rephaim had quit asking him what he thought about the situation.

Now that he knew why, he was scared as to how their uncle was going to react to them. Of course he knew they were coming, but that didn't always mean he would be happy about it. Especially since he had no choice but to let them stay for the summer since their father was going to be constantly out of the city for business trips.

Even though Nisroc and Rephaim were in college and could take care of themselves, they had wanted to tag along. Their uncle was their only other source of family besides their brothers and father.

"Hey, Rephaim?"

"Yes, Nisroc?"

"Are you...nervous about meeting Uncle?" he asked hesitantly."I mean, I know I keep asking you this, and every time you give me the same response, but now that we're here..."

"I know." And he did. Out of all of his brothers, Rephaim was naturally closest to Nisroc. After all, Nisroc was the second oldest, with Rephaim as the first. But, besides birth order, they had the same feelings and thoughts about some things. The serious things, that is.

"Well, are you?"

It was his turn to hesitate. He didn't want to lie to his brother, but he didn't feel comfortable admitting his feelings. Especially these kind of feelings. Somewhere in the back of his mind, though, he knew that he would eventually have to tell him. Nisroc was persistent and always the one to keep things going until he got his answer.

"Nisroc," Rephaim spoke up finally. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't."

* * *

**Ah, such a lovely second chapter! I'm hoping the next one will be more ****_lively_****, if ya know what I mean~ Nudge, nudge. Wink, wink. Also, tell me what you guys think about Lenobia owning a country bar. I was puzzling over whether I wanted it to be Erik or Dragon at first, but then I decided against it for two reasons. One: Erik is still a teenager/young adult. If anything, he would be ****_visiting_**** the bar, not owning it. And Two: well, I can't tell you that one because it would give away some details for the next chapter:) Anyway, getting off track, tell me what you think in the pretty review box below. I'll be waiting to read what you have to say! Please and thank you:)**

**-RSR**


End file.
